Monogatari no Hajimari
by kittyinanutshell
Summary: Awal kisah cinta Sasuke dan Naruto memang tidak seperti film-film romantis yang selalu ditayangkan di televisi. Tetapi setidaknya hubungan mereka akan berlanjut dengan baik. Selalu dan Selamanya. Special fic for Naruto's Birthday! Oneshoot! SasuFemNaru!


Halo Minna-san~ Macho is bek~ Hehe demi menyambut ultahnya Naru-chan my darling, sweety, honey, bunnyku tersayang~ (lebay#digampar Sasuke) aku membuat pick ini special untuk Naru-chan~

Sasuke : Heh, gue bakalan muncul enggak?

Gaara : Oi rakus amet sih lo! Kali-kali gue ape yang dipasangin sama Naru-chanku!

Sasuke : What? Naru-chan-mu? Pecuih!

Macho : Berisik, disini Naru-chan akan dipairkan dengan Macho! Titik. Enggak ada koma.

(Macho dilempar ke segitiga bermuda)

Kita langsung saja menuju cerita oke ;)

**Monogatari no Hajimari (Awal Kisahku)**

**Created by : Macho Moshi Moshi**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance/ Hurt-Comfort**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Warn : FemNaru (kulitnya Naru putih dan enggak punya 3 garis halus dikedua pipinya), OOC, AU, gaje, aneh, abal-abal, author amatiran. OneShoot. Another pairing. Don't like, Don't read! If you mind to read, please read ^_^**

**(*O_0*)**

Summary : Awal kisah cinta Sasuke dan Naruto memang tidak seperti yang berada di film-film romantis yang selalu ditampilkan di televisi. Tetapi setidaknya, hubungan mereka akan terus berlanjut dengan baik.

Normal POV

Naruto segera mengemasi buku-buku pelajarannya karena sudah waktunya untuk pulang. Satu persatu murid meninggalkan kelas mereka. Ada yang pulang sendiri, bersama teman atau sahabat mereka. Bahkan ada yang bersama kekasih mereka sendiri. Jujur, Naruto sedikit iri melihat dua sejoli bergandengan tangan mesra sambil tertawa bersama.

'Kapan ya aku bisa mempunyai kekasih seperti mereka?' batinnya ketika melihat pemuda berambut merah bata menggandeng mesra gadis berambut pink sebahu. Cepat-cepat Naruto menggelengkan angan-angannya yang terlalu tinggi (menurutnya), Naruto segera bangkit dari bangku meja kelasnya dan berjalan keluar kelas sambil menenteng ransel orangenya. Tanpa Naruto ketahui, sepasang mata onyx yang indah terus memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

(^.^)

Sepanjang koridor sekolah, Naruto terus berangan-angan memiliki kekasih hati yang selalu ada untuknya. Berjalan bersamanya, menggandeng tangannya, dan tersenyum untuknya. Tapi karena memang dari dasarnya Naruto orangnya polos, rendah hati, dan pendiam, Naruto selalu memandang dirinya sebagai gadis biasa yang culun. Naruto tersenyum miris.

"Ah, tapi siapa yang mau menjadi kekasihku? Aku tidak cantik atau pintar," gumamnya kecil. Sebenarnya, Naruto adalah gadis manis berambut pirang panjang dan bertubuh mungil. Dari penampilan luarnya saja dia terlihat culun. Selain itu dia sangat pintar, tapi tidak pernah terlihat menonjol di kelas. Naruto segera melirik jam tangannya yang melingkar manis di lengan kirinya. Jam 4 sore, dengan langkah terburu-buru dia segera menuju gerbang sekolah dan pulang. Dan seseorang dari kejauhan sana terus memperhatikan Naruto dengan senyuman lembut di wajah tampannya.

( ^_~)

"Hey, gelangmu keren sekali. Beli dimana?" tanya gadis berambut pirang pucat diikat kuda kepada gadis berambut pink sebahu.

"Oh ini oleh-oleh dari pamanku yang ada di Paris." Jawab gadis itu.

"Huwa keren, eh ngomong-ngomong soal Paris, kakak Hinata yang sedang berlibur di Paris mendapatkan hadiah berupa mobil sport lho!" seru gadis berambut cokelat di cepol dua.

"Benarkah itu Hinata-chan?" tanya kedua gadis itu dengan antusias. Gadis berambut indigo yang bernama Hinata hanya mengangguk malu-malu.

"Kereen~" puji mereka berdua. Naruto yang kebetulan duduk tidak jauh dari mereka sempat terlonjak kaget juga. 'Keren sekali kakaknya Hinata,' batinnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu melanjutkan lagi membaca novelnya.

'Aku ingin sekali bergabung dengan mereka, tapi sayang, aku sama sekali bukanlah anak dari keluarga kaya raya," batinnya lirih. Ia hanya takut jika bergabung bersama mereka, dia akan dikucilkan bahkan tidak dihiraukan sama sekali. Hatinya sakit mendengarnya. Masih dari kejauhan, pemuda bermata onyx itu memperhatikannya dengan tatapan, 'Ada apa denganmu?'.

(^o^)

"Kau tau anak yang bernama Hozuki Karin? Saat festival sekolah minggu kemarin, dia bernyanyi indah sekali!" seru pemuda berambut putih seleher.

"Iyaya! Hehehe, kau suka kepadanya ya, Suigetsu?" goda pemuda lainnya. Pemuda yang bernama Suigetsu itu merona.

"A-apaan sih? Aku hanya memuji doang!" gerutu Suigetsu.

"Tapi memang benar sih. Eh, andai saja ada anak kelas 10 yang lebih manis dari Sakura, sudah kujadikan pacar tuh!" cletuk pemuda berambut merah dengan bola mata hazelnut.

"Hahaha, memang kenapa? Sakura incaranmu itu sudah keduluan sama sepupumu Gaara ya?" goda Suigetsu.

"Hm, kuakui itu memang benar. Huh, sialan sekali si Panda itu!" kali ini giliran pemuda yang bernama Sasori itulah yang menggerutu.

"Menurutku, cewek Uzumaki dari kelas 10 A manis tuh!" kata pemuda berambut pirang cerah panjang sambil menyeruput jus mangganya.

"Ah, diakan culun. Enggak terkenal-terkenal amet tuh! Ngomong-ngomong, tau darimana kau anak yang bernama Uzumaki itu?" tanya Sasori. Pemuda bernama Deidara itu nyengir.

"Ada deh! Mau tau aja," membuat Sasori mengembungkan kedua pipinya kesal. Naruto yang tadi hendak berjalan melewati mereka langsung memutar balik haluan dan pergi menjauh. Sakit. Hatinya sakit. Mungkin kenyataan memang benar, tetapi tetap saja menyakitkan. Dia membenahi kacamata yang dipakainya. Air matanya tertahan di ujung matanya.

'Mereka memang benar, kau tidak boleh putus asa. Aku memang seperti itu," batinnya. Karena terburu-buru dan berjalan sambil menunduk, dirinya tanpa sengaja menabrak tubuh pemuda yang lebih tinggi dan kuat darinya.

"Hey, lihat-lihat kalau ja—" ucapan pemuda itu terputus setelah menatap wajah Naruto yang terlihat sendu dengan kedua bola mata birunya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ma-maaf Senpai! Aku yang salah, maafkan aku!" Naruto membungkuk sambil meminta maaf. Takut membuat pemuda yang berada di depannya marah dan hendak melabraknya.

"…." Tidak ada jawaban dari pemuda yang berada di depannya.

"Maaf, kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu," pamit Naruto sopan dan berjalan cepat menjauhi pemuda berambut emo itu. Sementara pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu hanya mampu dia mematung di tempat. Gadis yang sudah lama merenggut hatinya, menangis? Ada apa dengannya? Siapa yang membuatnya bersedih? Begitu banyak pertanyaan melayang dipikiran pemuda Uchiha itu.

'Kenapa kau bersedih, sayangku?' batinnya.

..-..-..-..-..-..

Saat pulang sekolah, Naruto lebih senang menghabiskan waktu luangnya di tempat yang nyaman dan damai seperti di halaman sekolah yang sangat luas ini. Dirinya duduk dibangku panjang yang terletak di bawah pohon Sakura yang sedang mekar-mekarnya. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Naruto selalu menenangkan diri di tempat ini sambil membaca novel kesukaannya. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja suara baritone mengagetkannya.

"Hei," sapa pemuda Uchiha dari belakangnya. Naruto yang kaget segera menoleh ke belakangnya. Pemuda yang tadi siang ia tabrak tanpa sengaja menyapanya? Pemuda yang menjadi incaran banyak gadis di sekolahnya? Pemuda yang selama ini terus memperhatikannya…

"Sasuke-senpai?" ucap Naruto kaget. Siapa sih yang tidak kenal Uchiha Sasuke? Tumben-tumbennya ada seseorang yang menghampirinya. Sasuke berjalan pelan menuju bangku sebelah Naruto sambil menenteng ransel hitamnya. Dengan santai, dia mendudukan dirinya di samping Naruto sambil mendongkak ke atas. Memperhatikan bunga-bunga Sakura yang melambai-lambai tertiup angin dengan lembut. Naruto menghentikan aktifitasnya membaca novel. Dia malu untuk berbicara dengan orang asing sedekat ini. Naruto hanya mampu menunduk sambil menggenggam erat novelnya.

"Bunga Sakura tahun ini bermekaran dengan indah ya," ucap Sasuke masih sambil mendongkak. Naruto dengan ragu-ragu mengangguk pelan.

"Sama seperti orang yang berada di sebelahku," sambung Sasuke lagi, membuat Naruto mau tidak mau tersentak juga. Merasa kurang nyaman atas kehadiran pemuda Uchiha ini, Naruto segera memasukkan novelnya ke dalam tasnya dan beranjak pergi. Sasuke dengan cepat menarik pergelangan tangan kiri Naruto.

"Mau kemana? Kenapa terburu-buru?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto malu, belum pernah ada seorang lelaki yang menarik lengannya dengan lembut. Dan belum pernah ada seorang lelaki yang mau berdekatan dengannya seperti ini.

"Maaf, tapi aku harus segera pergi. Aku harus pulang cepat sekarang," jawab Naruto sambil melepaskan lengannya perlahan dan dia berjalan cepat menjauhi Sasuke, lagi. Sasuke menatap gadis pirang itu dengan tatapan cemas. Dirinya ingin sekali merengkuh tubuh itu dan menyatakan bahwa dirinya sangat mencintainya.

'Kenapa Naruto?' batin Sasuke miris.

( ^o^)

Saat ini, di ruang musik, Naruto bermain piano seorang diri. Setiap hari Jum'at, Naruto memang mengikuti les piano di sekolahnya. Tapi karena hari ini guru pengajar sedang tidak hadir, terpaksa les diundur minggu depan. Anak-anak yang mengikuti les ini bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk bermain bersama teman-temannya. Tapi Naruto tidak, setelah mendapat izin dari guru pengajar lainnya, Naruto dibolehkan belajar seorang diri di ruang musik ini.

Naruto sudah sangat mahir untuk bermain alat musik bernama piano ini. Jari-jarinya lihai memainkan tuts piano dengan lembut. Lagu "First Love" dari Utada Hikaru itu adalah lagu kesukaannya. Dengan penuh penghayatan, Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya sambil sesekali badannya ikut bergerak lembut. Dari arah pintu ruang musik, terlihat sepasang mata onyx memperhatikannya lagi. Mata onyx itu melembut dan sesekali senyum lembut terpatri di wajah tampannya yang berwarna putih susu. Gadis pujaannya ini memang selalu terlihat cantik dan anggun. Pemuda itu mengakuinya. Dengan perlahan, tangan pemuda itu membuka pintu perlahan, membuat Naruto menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan menatap ke arah pemuda itu.

"Jangan berhenti, mainkan lagi." Seru Sasuke sambil menutup pintu perlahan. Naruto berkedip pelan. Dari kemarin, rasanya dia seperti diikuti pemuda ini saja.

"Kenapa melamun?" tanya Sasuke sambil mendekati Naruto. Naruto yang salah tingkah karena malu langsung menundukkan wajahnya lagi. Sudah kebiasannya jika bertemu dengan orang asing, dia malu dan enggan untuk menatap wajahnya.

"A-apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Naruto pelan. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Hanya ingin mendengar kau bermain lagu tadi. Ternyata kau sangat pandai sekali bermain piano, ayo mainkan lagi." Pinta Sasuke. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya sedikit lalu dengan malu-malu, dia kembali memainkan lagu yang sempat terpotong lagi. Sasuke begitu menikmati alunan musik yang lembut dan juga menenangkan hati. Dalam hidupnya, belum pernah dia senyaman ini di samping seorang wanita –terkecuali Ibunya-. Sasuke akui, selain manis dan pintar, Naruto anak yang menarik dan berbeda dari gadis lainnya. Setelah lagu yang dimainkan Naruto selesai, Sasuke segera bertepuk tangan pelan. Naruto mau tidak mau tersenyum juga.

"Terimakasih, Senpai. Senpai orang pertama yang mau mendengarkanku bermain musik seperti ini," seru Naruto sambil tersenyum manis. Melihat senyuman Naruto, mau tak mau hati Sasuke tambah luluh juga akan pesona Naruto.

"Hn. Sama-sama, Naruto." Jawab Sasuke lembut. Naruto menatap Sasuke kaget untuk yang kedua kalinya. Darimana dia tahu namanya? Orang terkenal seperti Sasuke? Merasa mengerti tatapan heran Naruto, Sasuke menjawab,

"Aku sering mendengar dari anak-anak lain, katanya kau anak yang pandai bermain piano," jawab Sasuke bohong. Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak tahu namanya kalau hampir setiap saat Sasuke selalu membuntutinya kemana-mana?

"Ah, aku tidak seterkenal itu kok! Lagi pula jarang-jarang aku bermain seperti ini!" sahut Naruto. Ini pertama kalinya Naruto berbicara akrab dengan seorang lelaki di sekolahnya. Kali ini Naruto tidak bisa lagi menghindar, ia tahu bahwa dirinya nyaman saat berada dekat dengan Sasuke. Walau masih dengan perasaan malu-malu dan jantung yang berdetak kencang, Naruto menikmati detik-detik yang dilaluinya bersama Sasuke. Lama mereka berbincang, Naruto segera melirik jam tangannya.

"Sudah jam 3 sore. Maaf karena kebanyakan bicara aku jadi membuatm Senpai telat pulang sekolah, harusnya sudah se-jam yang lalu-kan?" kata Naruto sambil mengemasi barang-barangnya. Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Oh iya, kau mau kuantari pulang?" tawar Sasuke. Giliran Naruto yang menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak, makasih Senpai. Aku sudah terbiasa untuk pulang sendiri," tolak Naruto halus.

"Aku sudah bilangkan? Jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'Senpai' lagi!" ralat Sasuke.

"Tapi, aku belum terbiasa. Kitakan baru saling kenal!" seru Naruto.

'Aku sudah sangat mengenalmu Naruto,' batin Sasuke dalam hati. Naruto berpamitan dengan Sasuke saat berada di luar ruangan musik. Sasuke balas melambai ketika Naruto melambaikan tangannya dari jauh. Hari-hari Sasuke di sekolah akan sangat menyenangkan. Kenapa tidak? Karena kau bisa sangat dekat dengan orang yang kau cintai setelah kau melihatnya dari kejauhan setiap harinya.

(3 3 3 3)

Naruto tidak menyangka akan hadir seorang teman akrab di kehidupan sekolahnya. Dirinya juga tidak menyangka akan sedekat ini dengan seorang Pangeran Sekolah. Sudah beberapa minggu Naruto berjalan bersama dengan Sasuke, makan siang bersama, membaca buku bersama, dan bermain musik di ruang musik bersama. Ternyata banyak kesamaan antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka sama-sama menyukai buku, musik, rasa damai, tentram, dan lainnya.

Banyak anak-anak lainnya mengetahui kedekatan Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka terheran-heran, bagaimana bisa Sasuke yang notabenya anak paling berkelas mau berteman dengan Naruto yang jelas anak biasa-biasa saja?

"Huh, pakai dukun macam apa anak Uzumaki itu?" desis salah satu gadis yang sedang duduk memperhatikan Naruto dan Sasuke yang menghabiskan makan siang bersama di bawah pohon Sakura.

"Ckck, mana kutahu! Kita yang jelas-jelas dipandang banyak orang malah ditolak mentah-mentah sama Sasuke-kun!" balas gadis lainnya.

"Aku punya rencana agar gadis itu tidak akan mendekati Sasuke-kun lagi," gumam gadis lainnya sambil menyeringai kecil. Diikuti kedua gadis lainnya sambil ikutan tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu?"

…..

Naruto sangat senang hari ini. Dia begitu senang dapat menghabiskan waktunya dengan curhat bersama Sasuke. Belum pernah ada seseorang yang mau mendengarkan curhatannya. Satu kata yang dapat mewakili perasaan Naruto sekarang adalah, "Bahagia".

Langkah Naruto terhenti saat ada 3 gadis dengan tatapan tidak suka saat melihat Naruto menghampirinya dan memojokkannya di loker sekolah.

"Hei, kau gadis murahan. Bisa-bisanya kau mendekati Sasuke-kun dengan begitu mudah, Hah?" seru gadis dengan rambut merah panjang sambil menjambak kedua kunciran rambut Naruto. Naruto meringis sakit.

"Bu-bukan aku yang mendekatinya, tapi Sa—" ucapan Naruto terputus ketika gadis berambut hitam pendek menampar pipinya.

"Berisik! Kau pintar sekali berbohong kepada kami ya? Kau iri karena kau gadis miskin, rapuh, culun, dan tidak jauh seperti gadis jalanan lain ya? Lalu kau mau mencari sensasi agar bisa terkenal bersama Sasuke-kun?" maki gadis itu.

"Kumohon hentikan, hiks..aku tidak pernah mempunyai pemikiran seperti itu!" jelas Naruto sambil yang sudah terisak. Dia menangis. Dia takut. Inilah yang ia takutkan jika berdekatan dengan orang-orang yang menjadi idola sekolah, dia takut akan penindasan yang semena-mena seperti ini. Karena itu dia selalu menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Asalkan kau tau ya, banyak anak-anak seperti kamu yang suka cari sensasi. Bukan hanya dengan Sasuke-kunlah, Gaara-kunlah, banyak deh! Heh, kau juga ingin jadi pengikut mereka ya?" tanya gadis berambut cokelat panjang sambil menarik dagu Naruto dengan kasar dan menempelengkan kepalanya kasar. Naruto diam. Dia sama sekali tidak punya keinginan untuk mencari sensasi atau membuat keonaran. Yang Naruto inginkan adalah, Naruto mendapat seorang teman yang selalu ada untuknya.

"Gadis jelek! Jawab kami! Atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya!" gadis berambut merah itu mengeluarkan gunting dari saku roknya. Naruto membulatkan kedua bola matanya.

"A-apa y-yang akan kalian lakukan?" tanya Naruto takut-takut. Gadis itu tertawa licik.

"Hmm, apa ya? Gadis jelek macam kamu, bakalan makin jelek kalau berambut pendek. Oh iya, potong rambut di sinikan mahal ya? Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang memotong rambutmu gratis kok!" sambung gadis itu dengan kejam. Naruto mencoba untuk kabur, tetapi dua gadis dengan sigap menahan kedua lengan Naruto.

"Hei jangan banyak bergerak! Cepatlah Tayuya, kalau lama, guru-guru yang masih berkeliaran di sini bisa melihat kita!" seru gadis berambut hitam pendek bernama Maria. Gadis berambut cokelat bernama Ayame juga mengangguk. Tayuya dengan cepat memotong rambut panjang Naruto sampai diatas pundak. Naruto hanya mampu menangis sambil memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Mulutnya dibengkem oleh sebelah tangan Ayame. Helaian rambut pirang jatuh ke lantai dengan indahnya. Setelah selesai dengan urusan memotong rambut, Tayuya, Ayame, dan Maria segera menjauh sedikit untuk melihat kondisi Naruto sekarang.

Rambutnya yang dulu panjang dan selalu diikat rapi kini menjadi pendek diatas pundak. Wajahnya kusut, dan kacamata yang ia pakai sehari-hari sudah basah dengan air matanya. Tayuya menyeringai senang lalu melempar gunting yang berada di tangannya ke sembarang arah.

"Hehe, begini lebih baik. Oh iya, kemarikan tasmu!" perintah Tayuya. Mau tidak mau Naruto menyerahkan tas ranselnya. Tayuya mengambilnya dengan kasar lalu mengeluarkan isi tas Naruto dan menjatuhkan ke sembarang arah. Maria juga mengambil kacamata Naruto dan merusaknya. Naruto tidak mampu berteriak. Dia takut akan menambah masalah lagi. Ayame mendorong Naruto hingga dia jatuh dan kedua lututnya lecet. Tayuya melemparkan tempat pensilnya ke arah Naruto hingga mengenai lengannya. Ujung tempat pensil kotak itu mengenai lengan Naruto sampai sedikit robek.

"Hahaha, hei kau tau gadis jelek? Inilah akibatnya kalau kau sok pintar dan suka mencari sensasi. Mulai detik ini, jangan pernah mendekati Sasuke-kun lagi dan bersikap sok polos! Ingat itu!" seru Tayuya lalu menendang ransel Naruto hingga terpental cukup jauh dari Naruto.

Dalam hidupnya, belum pernah dia merasakan yang namanya ditindas seperti ini. Dan kini ia sudah merasakannya bagaimana kau di rendahkan dan ditindas oleh orang yang tidak begitu kau kenal. Tangan mungilnya perlahan memungut kembali alat-alat tulis dan buku-bukunya. Air matanya terus mengalir perlahan. Dan dia berjalan dengan langkah tertatih-tatih untuk mengambil kembali tasnya yang sedikit rusak. Memasukan dengan telaten peralatan sekolahnya. Ia mengelus rambutnya perlahan.

Rambut yang selalu Ibunya sayangi, kini menjadi sangat berantakan dan tidak tertata rapi. Naruto juga memungut kacamatanya. Sudah tidak bisa digunakan lagi. Naruto terisak kecil. Beginikah rasanya kalau ditindas heh?

Naruto cepat-cepat membenahi penampilannya. Dia juga memungut rambut-rambutnya dan menggenggamnya perlahan. Takut membuat orang-orang curiga jika ia buang begitu saja ke tong sampah, ia masukan dengan asal rambut-rambutnya ke dalam tasnya.

"Hei, kau yang di sana! Kenapa belum pulang juga?" tegur orang di sebrang sana. Naruto kaget lalu dengan takut-takut dia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati kakak OSIS yang sedang berkeliling memeriksa setiap kelas.

"A-anu, baru saja saya akan pulang!" jawab Naruto takut-takut sambil menunduk. Penasaran, pemuda berambut merah itu mendekati gadis yang seperti habis melihat setan.

"Ka-kau? Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya pemuda berambut merah itu kaget melihat penampilan Naruto. Naruto mendongkak takut. Kedua matanya terlihat sembab. Dan rambutnya juga terlihat acak-acakan.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa penampilanmu kusut begini?" tanya pemuda bernama Sasori itu. Naruto menggelengkan kepalannya pelan lalu tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Senpai. Anu, saya pulang dulu—" perkataan Naruto dipotong cepat oleh Sasori setelah melihat kedua lututnya yang lecet bahkan ada yang sampai luka dibagian kaki lainnya.

"Kenapa dengan kakimu?" tanya Sasori heran. Apalagi Sasori makin curiga ketika mendapati tataan rambut Naruto yang terlihat seperti habis dipotong asal-asalan.

"Ini—terjatuh saat di lantai. Saya harus segera pulang, permisi." Jawab Naruto cepat. Dia mencoba berlari tapi sayang, bukan hanya rasa perih di kedua lututnya tapi telapak kaki kirinya ikut terkilir dan rasanya sakit sekali. Sasori memandang aneh kepada Naruto. Sebenarnya ada apa? Dan Sasori mendapati sebuah gunting yang berada di pojokan loker.

Tingkat kecurigaan Sasori semakin naik saja. 'Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi kepada anak itu!' batinnya.

"Tadaima!" sapa Naruto sambil memasuki rumahnya dan menutup pintunya perlahan. Dia melepaskan sepatunya terlebih dahulu sebelum menginjakkan kakinya di lantai kayu itu. Masih dengan langkah pincang, Naruto mendekati Kaasannya yang sedang menonton TV.

"Okae—Astaga anakku! Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Kushina sambil mendekati tunggalnya. Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ah tadi aku hanya iseng-iseng saja memotong rambutku dan kedua lututku—"

"Kau dijahili anak-anak di sekolah?" tanya Kushina pelan. Naruto mau tidak mau mengangguk juga. Tidak ada gunanya berbohong kepada Ibunya sendiri. Kushina membantu Naruto berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Sini, biar Kaasan rapikan dulu rambutmu ya!" ucap Kushina lembut.

.

.

.

.

Hari esoknya, Naruto sempat tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit. Selain kakinya terkilir parah, dia juga terlalu kelelahan hingga malamnya dia demam tinggi. Sasuke yang berada di sekolah tidak bisa mendapati gadis yang dicintainya berada di lingkungan sekolahan. Mau menghubungi Naruto, sayangnya Naruto tidak memiliki telepon genggam. Akhirnya Sasuke berinisiatif untuk bertanya kepada teman sekelas Naruto.

"Kalian tahu kenapa Uzumaki absent hari ini?" tanya Sasuke langsung ke topik utamanya. Ketiga gadis yang sedang membaca majalah yakni Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten tergelonjak kaget.

"Eh? Sasuke-senpai!" seru Ino.

"Cih, aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Jawab saja pertanyaanku!" seru Sasuke kesal.

"Ano, tadi Iruka-sensei mendapat surat izin dari Ibunya Naruto bahwa Naruto sakit hari ini. Memang ada apa Sasuke-senpai?" jawab Sakura.

"Tidak ada. Terimakasih," jawab Sasuke dan dia segera pergi meninggalkan ketiga gadis yang sedari tadi menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Tumben ada kakak kelas nyari Naruto!" bisik Tenten.

"Iya, tapi sebenarnya aku kasihan kepada Naruto. Dia pendiam sekali dan sulit diajak bergabung. Padahal aku ingin sekali mendekatinya," ujar Sakura.

"Betul. Mungkin sesekali kita juga harus mengajaknya main juga kan?" usul Ino. Sakura dan Tenten mengangguk.

"Iya. Aku yakin Naruto pasti kesepian," jawab Tenten.

2 hari Naruto tidak bersekolah, dan akhirnya Naruto kembali mengikuti KBM dengan keadaan kaki kirinya yang masih terasa nyeri. Teman-teman sekelas kaget melihat Naruto saat ini. Rambut Naruto yang dulu panjang tinggal sebahu. Dan jalannya juga harus memakai alat penyangga seperti tongkat.

"Sumimasen Iruka-sensei, maaf saya terlambat masuk!" ujar Naruto sopan. Iruka sendiri kaget melihat anak didiknya yang sudah ia anggap anaknya sendiri harus datang ke sekolah dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto. Kau bisa berjalan dengan baik? Atau mau Sensei bantu?" tanya Iruka tanpa bertanya penyebab Naruto seperti ini. Iruka tidak mau Naruto makin tertekan atau membuat Naruto tidak enak hati. Naruto menggeleng.

"Saya bisa sendiri, Sensei!" Naruto berjalan pelan dibantu tongkatnya dengan langkah terpincang-pincang. Anak-anak yang melihatnya merasa iba. Belum lagi perban di lengan dan kedua kakinya. Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di samping pemuda berambut cokelat acak-acakan bernama Kiba.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, boleh aku duduk di sini? Aku lihat bangku yang lain sudah penuh," pinta Naruto. Kiba memperhatikan gadis di sampingnya. Kiba pernah berfikir bahwa dulu, gadis seperti Naruto sama sekali tidak berguna, terlihat bodoh, dan menyebalkan. Tapi ternyata pernyataan Kiba salah. Kiba tersenyum dan membantu Naruto duduk.

"Tentu saja. Sinikan tongkatmu, biar aku simpan di pojok kelas." Ucap Kiba lembut.

"Terimakasih," Naruto tersenyum pelan. Pelajaran pun dimulai dengan tenang. Kiba tidak bisa untuk tidak melirik Naruto yang serius mengerjakan soal di buku paketnya.

'Ternyata Naruto anaknya manis juga,' batinnya lalu dia tersenyum pelan.

Naruto hanya duduk dibangku memperhatikan anak-anak yang sedang berlari marathon di lapangan. Kedua tangannya menyangga dagunya diatas lututnya. Bagaimana dia bisa berlari dengan menggunakan tongkat? Kalau bisa, mungkin dia akan diberi penghargaan besar-besaran nantinya. Naruto hanya mengendus pasrah.

Kebetulan sekali jam pelajaran olahraga kelas Naruto itu sama dengan jam pelajaran olahraga kelas 12, lebih tepatnya jam pelajaran olahraga kelas Sasuke. Sasuke yang dari kejauhan sedang bermain bola, mendapati seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek sedang duduk menatap anak-anak lainnya.

'Naruto? Apakah itu Naruto?' batinnya.

"Hey Uchiha! Tendang bolanya! Aduuh~" gerutu pemuda berambut batok hitam beralis tebal sambil memonyongkan bibirnya. Tapi Sasuke tidak mempedulikannya. Yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya kali ini adalah, gadis yang sedang duduk dibangku itu. Mana mungkin itu Naruto! Narutokan berambut panjang dan yeah, dia tidak menggunakan tongkat. Atau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada Naruto? Pikir Sasuke.

"Naruto, hey tunggu!" Sasuke dengan cepat berjalan mendekati Naruto dan menarik lengannya perlahan. Naruto yang berusaha berjalan menjauh terpaksa jatuh ke dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menjauh? Ada apa dengan kakimu?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengelus rambut pendek Naruto. Karena koridor ruang UKS sedang sepi, jadi tidak akan ada yang melihat mereka di sini.

"Maaf Senpai, tapi aku harus—"

"Apa yang terjadi 3 hari yang lalu Naruto?" tanya Sasuke sambil meremas pundak Naruto dan menatap bola mata biru yang berkaca-kaca.

"A-apa?" tanya Naruto.

"3 hari yang lalu, Sasori tengah menemukan gunting rambut setelah menemukan kau yang sedang berada di koridor loker sekolah sore hari. Dan dia juga menemukan helaian rambutmu. Katakan kepadaku siapa yang melakukan semua ini kepadamu?" baiklah, Sasuke bukanlah orang bodoh yang suka berbasa-basi. Dia adalah Ketua Osis, bagaimana dia tidak tahu? Naruto tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan kenyataan yang menyakitkan ini. Kata-kata Tayuya 3 hari yang lalu terus terngiang di kepala Naruto. Selemah-lemahnya Naruto, dia tetap punya harga diri dan juga pendirian.

"Maaf Senpai, aku—" Sasuke segera membawa tongkat Naruto dan sebelah tangannya lagi merangkul Naruto dan membantunya berjalan.

"Kita ke UKS. Kau ceritakan saja di dalam, aku akan mengganti perban di kakimu!" potong Sasuke. Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan.

Naruto duduk sambil meluruskan kedua kakinya yang ramping. Setelah mendengar semua cerita dari Naruto, Sasuke menggeram kesal. Menurutnya, apa hubungan gadis-gadis itu dengannya? Dan kenapa Naruto(nya) harus terluka seperti ini? Sasuke hendak memberi tahu guru, tapi dengan cepat Naruto mencegahnya. Dia tidak ingin masalah ini tambah besar lagi.

"Ittai! Sa-Sasuke-senpai! Pelan-pelan," ringis Naruto ketika Sasuke memijit pelan telapak kaki Naruto.

"Maaf, jangan banyak bergerak. Aku akan memasangkan perbannya dulu." Lalu dengan telaten, Sasuke mengobati Naruto dengan lembut. Naruto tidak bisa menolak ketika Sasuke melakukannya dengan lembut, sentuhannya hampir sama seperti sentuhan Ibunya sendiri.

Selesai masalah luka Naruto, Sasuke segera menyimpan kembali obat-obatan dan perban ke dalam laci. Lalu Sasuke menemani Naruto duduk di kursi di samping kasur UKS. Mereka terdiam sejenak, sampai akhirnya Sasuke membuka pembicaraanya.

"Kau, jangan pernah menjauhiku lagi. Kau tau, ucapan mereka itu tidak masuk logika. Apa-apaan menindasmu begitu? Heh, seperti mereka yang berkuasa saja. Seandainya aku mengetahuinya dari awal, aku jadikan sate mereka semua!" cletuk Sasuke hiperbolis. Naruto terkikik geli mendengarnya. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan bingung.

"Maaf, Sasuke-senpai, ternyata bisa ngomong panjang lebar untuk sekian kalinya ya? Hehehe," melihat Naruto yang tertawa ceria membuat hati Sasuke tenang juga. Naruto lebih cantik jika dia tertawa. Dengan perlahan, Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya dan mengelus rambut Naruto lembut.

"Hm, kau tau, sebelumnya aku tidak pernah berbicara panjang lebar kepada wanita selain Ibuku dan Nenekku dulu. Tapi karena ada kau, mungkin hidupku sudah mulai berubah dari biasanya," ucap Sasuke lembut. Naruto menatap Sasuke yang masih memancarkan senyuman yang jarang dia tampakkan kepada orang-orang sekitar.

"Jujur, aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu. Aku selalu mengikutimu hingga mencari tahu siapa namamu dan identitasmu. Kau berbeda dari gadis-gadis yang kukenal. Silahkan kau mengataiku gombal atau apa, tapi aku serius," ucap Sasuke lagi. Air mata membanjiri wajah Naruto. Sasuke perlahan menghapusnya lalu mengecup keningnya.

"Nakanaide, Ore no ai," bisik Sasuke lembut. Tambahlah Naruto mengeluarkan air matanya. Air mata bahagianya. Naruto balas mengelus tangan Sasuke yang berada di pipinya.

"Watashi wa sore o shitte iru, Watashi no ai," bisik Naruto membuat kedua mata elang Sasuke membelalak. Dirinya ingin sekali bertanya, namun Naruto segera memeluknya erat.

"Aku juga…sebenarnya aku bimbang. Kau tahu, belum pernah ada seseorang yang dekat denganku apalagi bersikap akrab seperti ini. Awalnya aku menganggap Senpai sebagai temanku, tapi—" Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke.

"—Senpai selalu lembut kepadaku. Aku senang jika ada yang mau memperhatikanku. Aku senang jika ada seseorang yang mau menemaniku, aku—"

CUP!

Sasuke mencium Naruto tepat di bibir mungilnya. Mata Naruto membelalak, tapi lama-lama, dia mulai menikmatinya dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher tegap Sasuke. Sasuke memagut lembut bibir Naruto dan mengecupnya perlahan. Lalu dia memutuskan ciuman lembutnya dan beralih mengecup keningnya lagi.

"Aku senang kalau kau membalas perasaanku Naruto. Aishiteru," ucap Sasuke lembut. Masih sambil memeluk Naruto.

"Aishiteru yo, Sasuke-senpai," jawab Naruto. Ini pertama kalinya dia menyatakan cinta kepada seseorang dan—berciuman dengan orang yang dicintainya.

"Hei sudah kubilang jangan sebut-sebut senpai!" gerutu Sasuke.

"Ehehehe, ya sudah! Sasuke-chan!" cerocos Naruto.

"Grrr, kau nakal sekali Dobe!"

"Eh? Apa itu Dobe?"

"Urusai Dobe,"

"Hiiee? TemeTeme!"

"Jangan dilepas dulu pelukanmu!"

"Hehe, dasar Teme-senpai!"

Awal kisah cinta Sasuke dan Naruto memang tidak seperti yang berada di film-film romantis yang selalu ditampilkan di televisi. Tetapi setidaknya, hubungan mereka akan terus berlanjut dengan baik. Selama itu juga, sikap Naruto tidak lagi seperti dulu. Beberapa minggu kemudian setelah lukanya sembuh, dia menjadi anak yang periang, ceria, dan disukai banyak teman. Belum lagi selalu ada Sasuke yang melindunginya, tetapi bukan hanya Sasuke saja yang melindunginya. Kini Naruto sudah mempunyai 4 kawan yang setia menemaninya. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata. Naruto juga menjadi banyak perhatian siswa/i lainnya karena dia anak yang pintar, berbakat, dan manis.

Kehidupan Naruto selama di sekolah sudah berangsur membaik, tidak seperti dulu lagi. Tapi bagaimana denga 3 anak yang telah menindas Naruto dulu?

Tentunya setelah Sasuke dengan paksa membawa mereka ke ruang kesiswaan, mereka diberi skorsing oleh kepala sekolah. Tapi tenang saja, mereka tidak akan melakukan macam-macam lagi kepada Naruto, karena sudah author bilang sebelumnya, kehidupan Naruto selama di sekolah sudah berangsur membaik.

Kini Naruto yang sekarang adalah Naruto yang baru. Kalian mau tahu bagaimana sikap Naruto yang baru ini?

"Teme~ Ayo kita ke danau angsa itu!" seru Naruto girang sambil menarik-narik tangan Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit kewalahan juga menerima sifat Naruto kini. Tapi itulah yang disukai Sasuke. Naruto yang selalu ceria dan tersenyum.

"Hah, aku lebih suka sikapmu yang anggun dan suka malu-malu itu Dobe," goda Sasuke membuat Naruto mengerucutkan bibir bawahnya dan memasang puppy eyes. Sasuke yang enggak tahan juga langsung mencubit kedua pipi Naruto.

"Hee, kawaii," bisiknya. Wajah Naruto merah padam.

"Berisik Teme-senpai! Aduh, ittai!" ringis Naruto. Sasuke melepaskan cubitannya dan beralih mengecup pipi kenyal Naruto.

"Naruto, suki desu,"

"Suki dayo, Sasuke,"

**Daigakuin (Tamat)**

Omake :

Seorang gadis berambut biru tua berjalan dengan riang memasuki rumahnya. Setelah ia melepas kedua sepatunya, ia berlari kecil menuju dapur sambil berteriak,

"Tadaima Kaa-chan~" teriak gadis cilik berambut biru tua panjang dengan mata biru dan kulit putih susu. Wanita cantik berambut panjang sepinggang terlonjak kaget lalu membalikkan badannya dan mendapati putrinya yang pulang dengan keadaan berantakan.

"Okaeri, ada apa denganmu Chika-chan? Kenapa tubuhmu kotor begitu?" tanya sang Ibu sambil berjongkok dan merapikan rambut anaknya yang banyak dedaunan kering yang menempel di rambutnya, bajunya juga kotor dengan tanah.

"Hehehe, tadi Chika bertemu dengan anak kecil pemalu banget! Katanya dia enggak punya temen, terus aku ajak main aja deh bareng-bareng deh! Ehehe, asyik lho Kaa-chan~" jelas putri tunggalnya. Naruto tersenyum lembut.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kau segera mandi dan ganti baju ya! Sebentar lagi makan malam sudah siap!" kata Kaasannya.

"Oke boss!" wanita bernama lengkap Uchiha Naruto itu geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan putrinya yang sangat hiperaktif berlari menuju tangga.

…..

"Otou-chan~" panggil Chika yang tiba-tiba berhenti menyendoki nasinya.

"Hn? Ada apa?" tanya pria tampan yang sedang membaca korannya.

"Kita enggak boleh ngebedain orang-orang iyakan?" tanya Chika.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke sambil melipat korannya.

"Habis, kata guru Chika, semua manusia diciptakan sama derajatnya! Terus kita enggak boleh pilih-pilih temen juga, benarkan?" tanya Chika semangat. Naruto yang berada di sebelah Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"Itu benar. Tapi kau juga harus pintar-pintar bergaul dengan teman. Jangan suka buat onar dan mengejek sesama teman lho!" nasihat Naruto. Chika menganggukan kepalanya riang.

"Chika tau kok Kaa-chan! Chika-kan anak baik~" seru Chika bangga. Sasuke tersenyum menatap putrinya itu. Makan malam berlangsung seperti biasa. Sehabis makan, Chika langsung pergi ke kamarnya dan mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Naruto membersihkan piring kotor dan mencucinya di dapur. Sasuke yang melihat sang istri tercinta sedang bernanyi kecil sambil membasuh piring dengan sabun langsung memeluk pinggangnya yang ramping.

"Huwa? Sasuke?" hampir saja Naruto memecahkan piring-piring yang sedang dibasuhnya.

"Hmm, kau tau ini hari apa?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Err—Senin?" tanya Naruto.

"Ckck, Otanjoubi Omedetou, Ore no tsuma," bisik Sasuke sambil mencium pipi Naruto. Naruto tersenyum lalu balas mengecup pipi Sasuke.

"Arigatou, Watashi no otto,"

THE END!

Pesan Moral : Jangan pernah membeda-bedakan manusia karena Sesungguhnya Tuhan menciptakan manusia dengan derajat yang sama. Jadi kalau ada temanmu yang dikucilkan atau dijauhkan, setidaknya kau bisa menemaninya, menghiburnya dan membantunya ke jalan yang benar ^_^

Huaaa Macho enggak nyangka bakalan buat cerita beginian? Apakah kiamat sudah dekat? #nauzubilah. Astaga, demi Sasuke jadi botak, Macho bahagia~~~~ #dichidori.

Gimana Minna-san? Apakah kepanjangan? Membosankan? Mengharukan? Aneh? Memusingkan? #banyakTanya. Ehe yang penting ripiuw aja deh! Special buat Naruto's Birthday nih ;) Maaf kalau jelek..

Kosakata Jepang :

Nakanaide, Ore no ai : Jangan menangis, cintaku

Watashi wa sore o shitte iru, Watashi no ai : Aku tahu, cintaku

Ore no tsuma : Istriku

Watashi no otto : Suamiku

Mind to review? ^_^ Makasih udah baca!

Review please ^_~


End file.
